Field
Embodiments described generally relate to lignocellulose composite products that include one or more hydrophobizing agents. More particularly, such embodiments relate to lignocellulose composite products that include a hydrophobizing agent that includes a fatty acid compound, a rosin acid compound, and an unsaponifiable compound and/or a pitch and a fatty acid composition.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of lignocellulose composite products and other engineered materials are made by bonding a plurality of lignocellulose substrates into a unitary product containing the substrates and a binder or adhesive resin. Lignocellulose composite products have been used in a wide variety of applications and often exhibit superior properties as compared to solid wood products. For example, wood based composite products containing lignocellulose are generally stronger, usually exhibit better resistance to degradation and failure due to water or moisture exposure, and are often more cost-effective than solid wood products of similar dimensions. Generally, wood based composite products and solid wood products can become damaged if exposed to high humidity or water for a given period of time. Notably, these wood products can become swollen, warped, and/or deteriorate under various moisture exposure conditions.
Hydrophobizing agents can be coated onto the outer surfaces of the composite or solid wood products to help reduce or eliminate water penetration and absorption into the product and, therefore, helps to at least minimize if not prohibit swelling and warping of the product. Over time, however, the hydrophobizing agent can wear away from the outer surfaces of the product. The loss the hydrophobizing agent reduces the resistance or protection of the product against water.
There is a need, therefore, for improved lignocellulose composite products having improved resistance or protection against water.